marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
France
France, officially the French Republic, is a unitary semi-presidential republic in Western Europe, with some regions located outside of Europe, and also posesses several overseas territories. History Asgardian Warrior A single warrior from the Asgardian Berserker Army decided to stay behind on Earth when the rest of the army returned to Asgard. The warrior spent years on Earth unnoticed, until, in 1546, he was seduced by a French girl who loved stories, so he told her the own story of his life as the story of a peaceful Asgardian warrior who stayed. She told the story to his brother, a priest, who used it as the basis for writing the myth of the Asgardian Warrior and the Berserker Army.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well World War II Capture of Paris Paris was captured by the German Armed Forces during World War II. This event became an object of mockery among the Allied troops, often asking how many Frenchmen would take to defend Paris, answering that none knew, as they never tried.Captain America: First Vengeance French Resistance Jacques Dernier become a member of the . Together with his comrades, he resisted the Nazi occupiers in Marseille during World War II, at least until he was made a prisoner of war and taken to the Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility. HYDRA Desertion marked as one of Johann Schmidt's targets.]] In 1943, Johann Schmidt and his HYDRA division went rogue, separating themselves from the Nazi regime and intended to nuke the capitals of all countries that would resist his conquest, including Paris.Captain America: The First Avenger HYDRA Facilities Following the occupation of France, HYDRA built a factory outside of Strasbourg, around forty miles west of the .Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation In 1943, Steve Rogers witnessed a map showing the location of HYDRA facilities in Europe while liberating the prisoners in the Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility. For that he was tasked to destroy all those facilities with a team while MI6 focused on locating the central HYDRA Headquarters. Rogers enlisted the help of Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth and Jacques Dernier, and also convinced his childhood friend Bucky Barnes to help him. Known as the Howling Commandos, Captain America and his unit travelled to France, aiming to destroy the HYDRA base. In December, 1943, Rogers and his men stormed the facility, breaking through the door and opening fire on the HYDRA soldiers inside. Normandy Landings soldiers surrender to Captain America on ]] In 1944, Captain America and the United States Armed Forces, British Armed Forces, and Canadian Armed Forces landed on the beaches of Normandy to relieve France, as well as the rest of Western Europe, from Nazi and HYDRA occupation. Captain America landed on , and in the aftermath of the battle, several Wehrmacht soldiers surrendered to him. Others, including a man who would attend a party at Avengers Tower seventy years later, landed on . Birth of Georges Batroc Georges Batroc was born in Marseille on May 19, 1981.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Hunt of Bruce Banner Paris was one of the potential locations of Bruce Banner after his track was lost following an incident in the jungles of South America. General Thaddeus Ross, responsible of the hunt of Banner, figured that he could be anywhere in the world, even in Paris painting landscapes.The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture Imprisonment of Ivan Vanko Ivan Vanko was arrested and transported to a prison in France for his crimes during the Grand Prix de Monaco in Monte Carlo, particularly the murder attempt of Tony Stark. Stark visited Vanko in prison, and Detective Lemieux informed Stark that the police was unable to verify Vanko's identity based on his fingerprints, and he had not said a word since he arrived. Meeting face to face, Stark praised his attempt at duplicating the Arc Reactor technology, pointing some of its flaws, but he could have sold it in the black market to such countries as North Korea, Iran, or China. Vanko replied that Stark belongs to a family of thieves and assassins, and that while trying to rewrite his own history, Stark forget all the lives his family had destroyed, and revealed that his design came from Anton Vanko, his father. Vanko seemingly accomplished one of his goals, to prove that Stark was not invulnerable nor unique. Finally, Vanko taunted Stark with the knowledge of the effect of having a Palladium core in the Arc Reactor embedded in the chest had, and it would be a painful death. Few hours later, Vanko was provided with a body double and an explosive to escape and fake his death in the prison, in an event orchestrated by Justin Hammer. Vanko was transported to an hangar where he personally met Hammer, to discuss the terms of a mutually beneficial collaboration to destroy Tony Stark and his legacy, with Vanko providing his knowledge, and Hammer providing his resources.Iron Man 2 One of many Houses In the hypothetical situation Elektra outlined for Matt Murdock the two of them would get married and buy multiple houses. One of these houses would be in Paris, France.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku Hammer Industries Technology A former employee of Justin Hammer boarded Yuri Klementiev's yacht in Cannes, carrying a briefcase containing a part of a bootleg Starktech from Hammer Industries, the targeting software for Hammer's version of the Jericho missile. General Starodoub, one of Klementiev's associates, sent the man handcuffed to the briefcase to the lower decks of the yacht before travelling to the city of Sochi in Russia.The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes Vanchat in Paris]] In 2013, a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stationed at Paris were tasked with the retrieval a Chitauri Neural Link that had come into the possession of the international criminal Vanchat following the Battle of New York. Agent Grant Ward infiltrated a restaurant disguised as a waiter in order to scan and replicate a set of fingerprints. Despite the Rising Tide published the location of the item, Ward entered into Vanchat's safe house and used the fingerprints to access a hidden safe behind a fireplace, retrieving the item. Ward had to fight two guards, but was able to defeat them and access the rooftop, where he was extracted via helicopter.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot Chasing a Dream Over the years, Ben and Doris Urich talked many times about travelling to Paris, but due to their respective obligations, and especially, due to Ben's devotion to his job, the trip never came to fruition. Once Urich was fired from the New York Bulletin for pursuing a story regarding Wilson Fisk's true identity as a criminal, Urich proposed to leave New York City behind and travel to Paris, but again, Doris convinced her husband to stay and do what he felt was right.Daredevil: 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind Stolen Dress Quicksilver went to Paris and stole an expensive dress that he later gave to Zrinka, raising the ire of his sister, who warned him against using his super speed for theft.Avengers: Age of Ultron Sokovia Accords In 2016, France was one of the many countries who subscribed the Sokovia Accords for the registration of superpowered individuals.Captain America: Civil War Framework Network With the knowledge of the Darkhold Holden Radcliffe and Aida began perfecting the Framework. Upon completion the code had become so powerful that it had to be processed on devices from all around the world. Part of the data was transmitted to a defense server in Paris, France.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield Appearances References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Iron Man 2 Locations Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Comics Locations Category:Video Games Locations